In general, ‘home network’ means a network in which various digital appliances are connected to one another for the user to enjoy economical home services in a convenient and safe way anytime at home or out-of-home, and due to the development of digital signal processing technology, various types of appliances such as refrigerator or laundry machine are being gradually digitalized.
On the other hand, in recent years, home network has been more advanced, since operating system and multi-media technology for appliances has been applied to digital appliances, as well as new types of information appliances have appeared.
Moreover, in a general meaning, a network which is established for providing file exchanges or internet services between personal computers and peripheral devices, a network between appliances for handling audio or video information, and a network established for home automation of various appliances such as refrigerator or laundry machine, appliance control such as remote meter reading, and the like are called a ‘living network’, for example.
Furthermore, in the network services in which small-scale data transmission for the remote control, or operating state monitoring of the appliances included in the network, for example, various appliances such as refrigerator or laundry machine, is the main object of their communication, each of appliances connected to one another should be directly controlled by a network manager, which is included in the network, with the use of the minimum required communication resources. However, its effective solution has not been provided yet, and thus it is a matter of urgency to provide its solution.